1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to hygiene devices for human beings and more particularly a device that permits the human being to take a shower.
2. Description of Prior Art
The including of bathing facilities such as a shower is normal within homes, apartments, hotels and motels. However, there are instances where a human being may be located in an environment where a shower is not readily available. Such environments may be camping, boating, surfing or other types of outdoor environments. There is a need, in an outdoor environment, to make available to a human being a showering facility.
The basic concept of a portable shower for a human being has been known. Such showers have been constructed to include tanks and are adapted to be hung from trees or mounted on the top of vehicles so that such are elevated so the dispensed water would fall from the elevated position upon the human being while taking the shower. These prior art devices have been complex in construction, expensive to manufacture and as a result have not experienced any widespread usage.
There is a need to construct a portable shower which is simple in construction, can be manufactured inexpensively and therefore sold to the consumer at a relatively inexpensive price. When not in use, the portable shower is to be condensed into a small storage space. Also, the portable shower should be constructed so that it will operate repeatedly without maintenance and even if the shower is not in use for an extended length of time, when it is again used, such will operate without any problem.